Captured
by Jezreelsama
Summary: Gray was captured by Juvia after he lost to her Phnatom Ark . What would she do to him? How will he ever get back to Fairy Tail? I kinda stink at Summary...
1. Chapter 1 Gray Lost The Fight!

I was always wondering… What if Gray's wound was more serious after his fight with Lyon in the Galuna island ark… What if that is the cause of his defeat when he fought with Juvia… What would happen?

This is my first time writing a fanfiction… So if I do stink at this please don't scold me TT Just give me good pointers as to how I should change… I'll do my very best to make this good… Man I sure talk a lot…

* * *

><p><em>Ahh… Juvia… Are you somehow afflicted? This doki doki in the chest…<em>

Juvia sped up her walking speed, Her heart pounding so loud that she believes that the whole world could hear it.

"Wait up, woman! You can damm well stop this giant" Gray shouted while running after her.

_Doki_

_I must make him mine…! Juvia… There is no turning back!_

Juvia suddenly turn towards Gray, "Water Lock!"

Water surrounded Gray and engulf him, preventing him from moving and breathing no matter how he struggled.

"Urgh…" Gray grunted as his recent wound reopen. He was losing blood fast. He tried using his ice to freeze the water but that just brought more pain to him.

"Ahh! How could I wound him so? What action should I take? I must release him at once.

"Nghh…" Was the last sound Gray made as his vision slowly blurred.

_Am I gonna die just like this? I'm so pathetic… the battle had not even started… _Gray thought as his world fell into darkness

Juvia release her water lock and Gray fell to the ground unconscious.

"Juvia… got him… Juvia got him!" She blushed, as she touched his face. That was when she remembered his wound.

_Juvia must help him first… Master… Juvia's really sorry…_

So with an unconscious Gray, Juvia left the battleground. And the giant movement slowed down even more.

Three minutes till Abyss Break fires.

There's only one member of the elemental four to go.


	2. Chapter 2 Gray In Underwater Prison!

Chapter 2

Gray opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room; the room was blue… like water. The ceiling was blue the wall was blue… so was the bed he was on. Bed? Wasn't he dead? He tried to get up but the pain at his side prevented him to move much.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're in Juvia's room."

Gray turned to look at the owner of that voice. When he saw it was the girl he met on the rooftop, he glared.

"You." He growled.

She gave a smile, "Don't worry. Juvia will not hurt you. Juvia is strong, Juvia can protect you."

"Protect? What are you saying? Just because I lost once doesn't mean anything." Gray tried to move again, "Urgh."

"Ah! You must not move too much or your wound would reopen again." Juvia ran toward Gray and tried to push him back to the bed.

He immediately pushes her away. "Where's everyone?"

He forced himself to get up and move towards the door and opened it. He froze. Water was everywhere, not to mention the fishes swimming past him. He felt like he was in a fish tank.

"What the…"

"We are underwater… Juvia would suggest that you go back to bed and rest." Juvia grabbed his shoulders and lead him back to the blue bed. He complied with her wishes but in his mind he was thinking of all sorts of plan to get out of this underwater prison.

"If this information would help comfort you a little then Juvia will tell you that Fairy Tail defeated Phantom…" Juvia said.

"Hah! I knew it." Gray smiled.

Juvia smiled thinking that this would weaken his guard, "Erm… I was thinking if Juvia is allowed to know your name?"

"Huh. Oh I'm Gray." He smiled, still rejoicing over his guild victory.

"Gray…sama… what a beautiful name…"

After a while, he realise he was still stuck in the underwater prison. He fell silent, and started plotting.

Juvia beamed, thinking that Gray had finally decided to stay put with her forever.

"Juvia will go and get some food for Gray sama." She danced as she opened the door and went through the water becoming water herself.

Gray grinned, maybe there's a way out of this hell hole after all.

Back In FairyTail

They were questioned again and again for a week.

After that they were declared not guilty by the council and Phantom was disbanded. But someone was still missing… The whole guild was quiet.

"It's been over a week and Gray is still missing." Lucy sighed.

"We had checked everywhere in the giant… But there was no sign of Gray anywhere. Not even a limb… It was as if he vanished into thin air." Erza lowered her head in shame. "If only I was stronger… Then Gray would not-"

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT GRAY IS DEAD!" Natsu roared, breaking a few table as he slammed his fist down.

"Calm down Natsu… No point getting all work up." Lucy grabbed Natsu scarf. He quietens down, with his teeth and fist clenched.

Lucy suddenly froze, "Now that I mention it, I don't think I saw the rain girl anywhere… Could she have taken Gray hostage?"

"HUH?" The whole guild replied in unison.

Natsu burst out laughing, "Gray? Hostage? Now that is the funniest thing I ever heard!"

"But she does have a point, Gray went missing and so did the rain girl. Gray is not the kind of person that would run off without any news." Erza pointed out, "It would be worth the shot to search for the rain girl."

"Yosh! Then let's search for the rain girl and beat her up and force her to tell us where is Gray!" Natsu grinned as he got off his seat and ran out of the guild with Happy trailing behind.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" Lucy shouted as she hastily picked up her stuff and ran off.

"Master…" Erza eyed at Makarov.

He gave a small nod and replied softly, "Go and get Gray back."

Erza gave a small nod and ran off after them.

Natsu stopped suddenly, causing Lucy to slam into him, "DON"T STOP SO SUDDENLY!"

"Erm Lucy… How does the rain girl look like?" Natsu asked innocently.

"YOU ARE ASKING THIS ONLY NOW?" Lucy screeched out.


	3. Chapter 3 Gray's Useless Plans!

All of you who reviewed thank you… I thought it would be a story doom to fail and no one would read it… I'm sorry about my verb and grammar and so on and so forth… No matter how hard I try to make it better the worse it would be… Sorry TT I'll still do my best to make this an interesting story. Once again thank you.

Thank you Amu for helping me with my writers block!

* * *

><p>Gray collapsed on the cold hard floor.<p>

He had been using his brain without resting for almost a week... His fatigue body would not allow him to move anymore. His still wet body caused a puddle around him.

_Ah I really need to get out of here soon. I can't waste my time in a place like this. I need to quickly report back to Fairy Tail._

_This place is no good for me… oh sure I have nice food, nice accommodation but if I stay any longer… I'll become a fish._

"Ah... there comes Natsu…" he whispered.

A reddish golden fish was swimming near the open door, followed by a yellow tailed fish.

"Ah… Natsu…so Lucy is with you huh?"

Suddenly a white and red stripe fish dart in front of 'Natsu' and 'Lucy'

"Oh I see Erza is here too." He started grinning idiotically, "What mission are you all doing today? Mind if I join in?" He asked.

Silence greeted him…

"WHAT IN THE FREAKING WORLD AM I DOING?" He slammed his palm onto his forehead.

"If I have time to be talking to fishes, I should be making escape plan no.8!" He scolded himself. He looked to 'Natsu', "Don't you agree?"

'Natsu' ignored him as always.

_One should learn from his mistakes. So what was plan no.1 again?_

**Six days ago…**

"Juvia will go and get some food for Gray sama." Juvia danced as she opened the door and went through the water becoming water herself.

It seems to him that Juvia was the only one able to get out. So he planned an ambush. He waited for half an hour before she came back. When she entered…

"Ice cage!" He smiled at his handiwork. The rain girl was stuck in his cage, she blushed, "Gray Sama… Juvia never knew you wanted so badly for Juvia to stay with you."

Juvia turned to water and walked through the cage.

"Ice Geyser!" Gray shouted as he tried to freeze her. She dodged him, having parts of her coat frozen.

"Gray Sama… Juvia also wants to stay with you in here for an eternity but Gray sama needs food and other necessity to survive. So Juvia cannot be selfish."

Juvia smiled, "Here you go, Gray sama, Bento for you." She held out a suspicious box.

Gray flinched, "How can I possibly eat this? How do I know there is no poison?"

"Juvia made this…herself…" Juvia looked away as tears stated forming.

He bit his lips, if he froze her fully he would still be unable to leave. He sighed and accepted the box.

Juvia beamed, "Please eat it all up. Juvia can make more if you want."

He opened it, on the rice there was a suspicious heart in it. But overall, it looks good to him and surprisingly it taste nice. Through out the whole time, Juvia sat there and watch him.

**Five day ago…**

"Juvia…" Gray called out. She spun around at the mention of her name, "Yes Gray sama?"

"May I speak to you?" He asked. He had noticed from the previous day that the girl meant him no harm. So he thought he should make use of it and try to figure out other ways to get out.

Juvia turned bright red, "Of…Of course. Juvia would be glad to."

Gray motioned her to take a seat beside him. She blushed ever harder till both of her ears are red.

"Juvia… this room… why is there no water entering into this room?" Gray asked.

"That is because Juvia cast a spell to not allow water to enter through the door… But if the walls were broken then water would flow right in… And Juvia would have to cast another spell again." Juvia replied enthusiastically, with lots and lots of animated action to make the conversation between them more interesting.

Gray forced a smile, praying that Juvia does not see what he was doing, "Then how does one get in and out of the room?"

"They need Juvia in order to enter unless they are capable of breathing underwater. Don't worry Gray Sama. You are well protected here. No one would be able to find and harm you." She replied confidently, her eyes were sparkling with confidence as she spoke.

Gray sighed, "Thanks Juvia."

She grinned, "Anything for Gray Sama!"

She was happy, He wanted to cry. So let's just say his information gathering FAILED!

**Four days ago…**

Gray sat in the blue chair, looking out of the opened door. If only he could get rid of the water. He bit his lips and walked towards the door.

"I'll just freeze the water!" He smirked, believing that he had a brilliant plan. He concentrated and the water started freezing. He stopped suddenly.

_Gray! What's with you? Now I have an ice cube blocking me!_

He wanted to screamed and nearly screamed when he saw Juvia on the other side of the ice block.

"Gray sama… You don't have to be shy around Juvia… It is okay. Juvia will do her best to help you overcome your shyness." She tried to comfort Gray, giving him a gentle smile.

Gray wanted to strangle her.

_What is wrong with this girl?_

He wondered.

**Three days ago…**

The ice was broken… Juvia stood at the doorway blushing badly. Her eyes set intently on Gray's body.

"Huh? What are you looking at?" He asked as he looked down at where Juvia was staring at. He found himself staring at his Fairy Tail tattoo, as he continue to look down, he realise he was naked.

"Ah crap! Why am I still doing this at a time like this?" He cursed. Then he noticed that Juvia was muttering and trembling.

"Ju…Ju…Ju..,JUVIA'S NOT READY FOR THIS!" She shrieked as she dashed out of the room.

"Huh what just happen?" he questioned the fishes.

_Shit… now I am talking to fishes_

**Two days ago…**

Gray grabbed Juvia's hands.

"Juvia… Erm… I'm dying from boredom. You mind letting me out for a while?"

"A…A…A Date?" Juvia stuttered.

"Yes a date… I mean no!" Gray tried to correct her but she was in her own world already.

"Gray Sama has already made the first move; Juvia must answer lest Gray sama thinks Juvia is rejecting him which Juvia will never do... Ah but what should Juvia wear?"

_What is seriously wrong with her? Whatever. When she lets me out, I'll just attack her and escape._

"Gray Sama… Please give Juvia a minute." And she ran to the closet to pick some clothes and then ran to the washroom to change.

Gray yawned. Seriously, this girl is driving him nuts and he is really not having enough sleep.

When she came out Gray was nearly dozing off.

"Gray Sama! We can go now!" She shouted excitedly.

Gray forced his eyes open.

Juvia put her hands around Gray's arm and led him out of the door. He smelled freedom… Or so he thought. Their 'date' was only limited to fish fish and more fish. He was always underwater; at least he saw two fishs that resembled Erza and Lucy.

"Can we go up for some fresh air?" Gray asked, hoping her answer to be yes.

"Gray Sama is still too weak to go up. Juvia will bring Gray sama up when Gray sama is healthier." She replied.

"Oh I am feeling much better! Can we go up today?" He forced a big smile.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, no, no. Yesterday Juvia saw your…"

She blushed suddenly, "Yesterday Juvia accidently saw your wound, and it is not healed yet."

_Of course not… I can't heal properly in this hell hole. _He silently cursed the girl. As the 'date' dragged on, Gray found his eyelid getting heavier and heavier.

Juvia was talking half way when she saw Gray fast asleep. She slowly led him back to the room and laid him on the bed. She slowly lifts up his top to check his wounds. She smiled, "Juvia's really glad that Gray Sama is healing well."

She stared at Gray's sleeping face and plucking up her courage she slowly touched the contours of his face. When her fingers reached his slightly parted lips, she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Good Night Gray sama." And she slept beside him.

**One day ago…**

Gray woke up and found Juvia sprawling all over him. He pushed her away gently, her eyes fluttered open, "Good morning Gray Sama… Ah…" She stared at his lips before looking away, "Wha…What do Gray sama want for breakfast?"

He was silent, his mind wondering if he should simply just defeat her or not.

He glared at her and with his mind made up, "Ice make Lance!" he attacked her suddenly.

His ice went through her body.

"Jubia's body is formed of the rain itself…Gray Sama… It is impossible for you to defeat Juvia." She looked away shyly, "Though Juvia know that Gray sama wants to proof to Juvia that Gray sama is strong." She smiled, "Don't worry, Juvia believes that Gray Sama is very strong."

"Tch." Gray put his fist to his palm, "Ice make arrow!" His ice arrow hit the wall. The air turn cold, he was dead serious.

"Gray sama…" Juvia whispered, "You should stop…"

And the wall broke… Water started gushing in.

"Because you are going to cause a hole in the wall…" She continued as if there is no water coming in.

"Shit!" Gray cursed as he tried to freeze the water. Time was not on his side.

Juvia stood still, concentrating on pushing the water back. When she was done, Gray was already down from using too much magic.

"Gray sama…" She looked around the wrecked room, "Don't worry Gray sama, Juvia will get nice clothes for you." And she was gone.

**A few hours ago…**

Gray was getting desperate. Juvia had left to get him more food. He just wanted to leave. He looked through the open door. A fish that resembled Natsu swan past him, he closed his eyes.

"I should just do it huh?" He asked the fish. To him it seems that the fish nodded.

He clenched his fist and inhaled as much air as he can, "Here goes…" And he jumped straight through the door.

He started swimming upward as quickly, he could feel the strong pressure in his chest, making it feel like it was about to burst. He kept swimming.

_Just a bit more…Just a bit more…JUST A BIT MORE!_

Air was escaping from his lips as he kept swimming or floating upwards. And he swore he saw the 'Natsu' fish laughing at him.

_Looks like I am really going to die here… _

He closed his eyes to surrender.

He woke up to the blue ceiling… blue wall…blue bed… And he was on the cold hard floor.

"Gray sama… Are you okay? Juvia was so worried! Gray sama… You…you must miss Juvia a lot to want to come out of the room to meet Juvia." Juvia touched his face and smiled, "Don't worry, Juvia will always be with you. Now Juvia have to go and get more clothings for Gray sama because you like to misplace them."

And there he was lying on the floor. His still wet body caused a puddle around him and he laid there thinking that blue is a horrible colour… Gray could feel himself going crazy, well he started talking to fishes.

_At least Natsu was not the one locked up, if not he would already be a fish._ He chuckled when he saw the Reddish golden fish, "Don't you think so, Natsu?"

_One should learn from his mistakes. So what was plan no.1 again?_

* * *

><p>Okay... Next Chapter comimg up is Gray Meets Phantom... <em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4 Gray Meet Phantom

Chapter 4 Gray Meets Phantom... Juvia Meets Fairy Tail?

Ah… I feel like I must explain about Juvia's crazy behaviour… At first I do find her super SUPER irritating in my story and wanted to change her, thinking that is so not Juvia. But when I read back my story and the manga, I realise… I cannot make her less irritating/silly/crazy. We have all seen her when she liked Fairy Tail but not before she does not like Fairy Tail. So reading back the manga (The fight scene and the part where gray say lets have a hot battle which she misunderstand the hot.) I believe that she was seriously a lonely girl. So now in my story she had become obsess with Gray (thus locking him up) so yup she would be a bit crazy (maybe even try to eliminate his friends ^^), after all, she got her beloved Gray, why would she ever let him go?

Yup, this reason kept screaming in my head… so I gotta let it out.

Oh BTW I hate Jose… A lot… especially in my story… Warning… The last part is a torture scene… Or I think it is… SORRY GRAY!

Okay… Thank you all for reading… In case you still think this is a sweet romance…I'm sorry… It is NOT!

I do not own this Manga… But I do read it. Please review… And if you want divine punishment on Jose… Do give me some… Cause I really want to kill him so bad right now.

* * *

><p>It was only two days after Gray tried plan no.7 and he was down. His breathing uneven and his clothes wet from his sweat.<p>

Who would have thought that an ice mage would even come down with a fever? His eyes were shut tight as he was groaning in pain.

"Gray sama… Juvia is sorry… Juvia thought that Gray sama was healing… But to think…" She looked down in shame, "Juvia is so ashamed of herself… How can Juvia say she will protect Gray sama when Juvia don't even know Gray sama's wound is infected?"

Gray had his teeth clenched as he grabbed the bed sheet as if his life depended on it.

Juvia knew that Gray had not have a good night sleep for the past week, thus his immune system was lowered which caused the infection.

Juvia took a cold damp cloth and started wiping Gray's face and neck. He flinched at her touched. She then tried to remove Gray's clothes, he started thrashing around, "No… Let me go… Stop…" He moaned.

"Juvia just…just wanted to help Gray sama change his clothes…" Juvia tried to hold him back but it made him thrash even harder. She knew that he had no strength to fight back but if he continued to move about she would never get things done without hurting him.

Juvia started crying as she lifted up a fist, "Gray sama… Juvia's sorry."

She slammed it down hard on Gray's jaw, knocking him out. She then quickly removed his clothing. His cut was red and swollen, she put one of fingers on it and it felt warm. She slowly cleaned his wound with sterile water (provided by her). She looked at Gray and embraced him as tears fell onto Gray's pale face.

"Juvia loves Gray sama… Juvia loves you… Juvia's sorry…Juvia will do anything for Gray sama… Please don't leave Juvia alone… Juvia don't want to be alone…" She cried, knowing that her words would not reach the unconscious Gray…

* * *

><p>Gray woke up in the blue room. He looked around the room, there was no one there. He forced himself to get up and saw a small plate with a few pills and a glass of water at the side table. On the table there was a note,<p>

_Gray sama… Juvia knows you don't want to see her so Juvia will leave… But please take this antibiotic so Gray sama would get better… _

_A regretful, _

_Juvia _

He gave a small smile as he took the medicine and drank the water. He looked at the entrance but the door was shut tight. So he had no one to talk to. He sighed as sleep took over him.

* * *

><p>Juvia was walking around town looking for things to buy for Gray. She still have a lot of savings left so she and Gray could survive for a few more months before she would be forced to join a guild to earn more money for him.<p>

Juvia had heard news that Phantom was disbanded. Though she felt that she had betrayed her guild but she does not feel any regret, if not Gray would never be with her…

Juvia had heard that Gajeel and Master Jose was released. She sighed. She had to admit, she was worried about Gajeel, not that she like him or anything. She knew he had a horrible attitude and does not get along with anyone but she also know that he was just as lonely as her. Master? Not as much…

"Lucy, are you sure the rain girl is here?" A loud voice boom.

_Lucy? Is it Lucy Heartfilia?_

Juvia looked towards the voice and saw Lucy Heartfilia along with a scarlet haired armoured woman and a pink haired boy.

"How am I suppose to know?" The Lucy girl screamed into the pink haired boys ears.

"Quiet you two!" The red hair girl scolded. They fell silent.

"Ne Ne… Lucy said that when the rain girl was around it would rain…" The blue cat spoke.

"Ya and it ain't raining!" the pink haired boy completed the sentenced.

_Juvia must hide… If they catch me then Gray sama may be in danger. _

She ran to the nearest alley.

"Why don't you use your brilliant nose and sniff him out?" Lucy taunted.

"I would if it was one week before! Even if Gray was here, his scent is already gone." The pink haired boy replied.

"Lucy's an idiot." The blue cat giggled.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy screamed.

Juvia went deeper into the alley when their voice came closer. She held her breath as they walked past her. She breathed a sigh of relieve and slowly looked up towards the sky.

"It really stopped raining ever since Juvia had Gray sama…" She gave a small smile.

_Gray sama is really amazing...He's the one that gave me the blue sky… Juvia really love Gray sama..._

A hand suddenly grabbed her.

"A-!" She wanted to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Juvia… I was searching for you." A familiar voice spoke.

_Master?_

She quietens down. Master Jose slowly released her. He looked pleased to see her.

"Juvia… I am so glad that you are safe." He said with a smile on his face.

"Juvia too is happy to see master safe." Juvia replied, giving him a sweet smile.

"Yes yes, I know that. Look Juvia, I have not had a proper rest for quite a while. So I need to borrow your room for a while." Jose waved his hand impatiently.

Juvia hesitated.

_Master hates Fairy Tail… Would he hurt Gray sama?_

"Juvia must politely decline…" Juvia started to think of a reason.

"Juvia, You know you cannot hide anything form me." Jose stared into Juvia eyes, causing her to shiver a little.

"It's…It's…It's just that… Gray sama is there…" Juvia mumbled.

"Ah…It must be one of the Fairy trash…" He patted her head, "If you already got him then he would not be a Fairy Tail member would he? Why would I hurt him? Oh how about this, I promise I won't hurt your beloved Gray." He leaned in closer to Juvia's ear, "Don't forget how you betrayed the Phantom."

Juvia bowed her head in shame, "Juvia's sorry… But Master… You promise you would not hurt Gray sama right?"

"Of course!" Jose smiled a cold dark smile.

Juvia nodded and led him towards the sea.

* * *

><p>Gray felt slightly better but his infected wound still hurts, "Urgh…" He groaned when he tried to move. He was sweating again and he wanted to get a new set of clothes. He slowly made his way to the closet and removed his clothing, being extremely careful not to touch the wound. He was wearing his pants, when the door opened. He froze and saw not one but two people at the doorway.<p>

"Gray Sama! You should not be moving about!" Juvia ran forward to support Gray. Gray's eyes was fixed on the other figure, his presence was disgusting.

"Ah… That is Juvia's master, Jose Porla." Juvia answered when she saw him staring at the master.

"Then you are the one-"Gray glared, getting into attack position.

"Yes yes I'm the one that destroyed your pathetic guild." Jose replied matter-of-factly.

Gray tried to dash toward him but Juvia hold him back, "Gray sama, you must not attack him. Our guild was disbanded… So in a way we were punished…"

Gray smirked, "Well that's good."

Jose forced a smile, "Juvia, Master's a little hungry. Do you mind getting me some food?"

Juvia hesitated; she kept looking back and forth between Jose and Gray.

"I won't hurt him. I promise. Now go." Jose commanded.

"Yes master…" Juvia replied reluctantly as she lay Gray down onto the bed.

Jose started smiling as Juvia started to leave, "I'll take of him while you are… gone."

Gray prepared himself, for what was to come.

Juvia gave one more look towards Gray, "Master… You-"

"Yes I won't." Jose snapped.

Juvia turned to water and disappeared through the doorway.

"Now that the pest is gone, don't you think we should have some fun?" Jose gave a wide smile as he slowly made his way towards Gray.

Gray grinned as he sat up, "Yeah, with you in hell."

Jose slammed his hand down on Gray's head. His head slammed back down into the pillow. He groaned as the sudden movement caused his wound to hurt.

Jose smiled and slowly lifted up his shirt, "Hmmm… That is a really bad wound…"

Gray glared at him.

"Oh a Fairy Trash glaring at me, I'm so scared." Jose mocked, as he fingered around the wound.

"Heh… I heard that it is Fairy Tail master that did you in." Gray laughed shakily.

"SHUT UP!" Jose screamed as he pressed onto Gray's wound.

"ARGH!" Gray screamed in pain, as he tried to struggle out of Jose grip.

"IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU FAIRY TRASH THAT OUR MANIFICENT GUILD IS DISBANDED! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER AND MAKE THAT STUPID MAKAROV CRY WHEN HE SEES YOUR BODY-" Jose screeched while pressing down the wound harder at each word, he suddenly smiled and relaxed his gripped, "all messed up by me."

Gray panted, and he gripped Jose's hand which was holding his head down, ice started forming.

"You still dare oppose ME?" Jose shouted, and slapped Gray. Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth.

"Oppsie, I better clean you up, if not Juvia will get angry." Jose took a towel and grabbed Gray's neck. He roughly cleaned up the blood.

"Oh your wound is bleeding too, I should clean it too… don't you think?" Jose went toward the door and dipped the cloth into the sea water; he looked back at Gray, giving him a sympathetic look, "You may start screaming now."

Gray eyed at the cloth and tried to back away, his tired throbbing head started to think of a plan… But there was none.

And so the underwater prison covered up all of Gray's screams.

* * *

><p>I want to cry when I wrote this...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Gray Rescued!

Sorry for not posting for so long. I was having a hard time thinking about their characters and how they would react so on and so forth. I still don't know how to defeat Jose… TT Well at least they are all at full power… except for Gray… Sorry Gray… I don't mean to hurt you.

Ah… also thank you all of your reviews… I'm glad that you find my story is getting more interesting… I do hope you will like this chapter too… I also hope that they sound and behave just like their character. (Not sure abt Jose because to me he is just crazy) Please do review; it does give me inspiration to write and plan faster.

* * *

><p>Jose lost everything. His guild… His reputation… His money…His status… And it is all thanks to the stupid Fairy Trash. They took everything, now they even want to take away the mages that he had raised up so painstakingly. He bit his lips in anger. He could now no longer take on the whole guild. He hid behind the tree, watching the Fairy Tail members building back their guild; they plan to make it even grander than their previous building. That totally pissed him off.<p>

"Do you think Gray is really fine?" An insignificant person asked.

"Don't worry, he won't die that fast. He is after all a Fairy Tail mage."

_Gray? Is he the reason why Juvia betrayed me?_

"Not to mention it is the Natsu team that went to search for him. No matter the trouble they will get him back safely."

_So if I can find Juvia first… I would be able to get to this Gray before the Fairy Trash do… _

Jose smiled maniacally, "Yes yes… Then Fairy Tail and Juvia will pay for their misdeeds."

He sent out his shades to search for Juvia in the shadows. And they gave him good news. She was at her underwater room.

He smiled and made his way there, hiding deep into the shadows. And he saw her.

"Juvia… I was searching for you. "Jose comforted when he grabbed the screaming Juvia.

_Time for them to pay a huge price..._

* * *

><p>Juvia was worried. She wanted to stay with Gray to protect him from… Anything. Her pace quicken as she came closer to town.<p>

_Juvia needs to buy food as fast as possible and quickly return to Gray sama side._

When she had bought the food, she practically started running back, So much so she did not notice the scarlet haired women was in her path. She slammed into her.

"She's the rain woman!" Lucy screamed.

The scarlet woman glared down, piercing her with just her stares.

_Juvia have no time for this… Juvia must escape. _

She ran into the alley way.

"Oh hell no. You ain't escaping till you tell me where Gray is!" The pink haired boy flew out from the alleyway, his fist heading towards her face.

She stood still.

And the fist went through her.

"What? How did you do that?" The pink haired boy exclaimed, clearly amazed at her ability.

"Juvia's one of the elemental four… Juvia cannot be underestima-"

The scarlet slashed her. Juvia eyes widened in shocked.

"I see…"

The scarlet had her equipment change, her armor was like gills.

Juvia saw confidence in the eyes. For the first time, she was afraid, so afraid that she would lose...

"Juvia… Juvia cannot afford to be caught here…" Juvia whispered, as she got up quickly and ran as fast as her legs would take her.

"Not so fast!" The pink haired boy tried to grab her.

Juvia glared at him, "Water slicer!"

He dodged it easily.

Juvia ran.

"Open the gates, VIRGO!" Lucy summoned.

"Hime? Is it time for my punishment?"

"Stop her!"

Juvia ran.

"Return Gray!" The pink hair boy is now flying toward her, a blue cat holding him.

Everyone in the town was looking at them, wondering what was happening.

Juvia ran.

"Stop right there!" The scarlet was close behind her.

Suddenly there was a hole in front of her.

"I got her!" Lucy exclaimed.

Juvia ran past it, while Erza ran right into it but quickly got back up to give chase again.

_Why are they so desperate to get back Gray sama?_

Juvia ran.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

And there was lots of screaming.

"Natsu… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy shouted at the sight of the destruction. Half a stretch of the road was destroyed.

And this news would definitely reached poor Makarov ears… TT

* * *

><p>Gray grinds his teeth together as the shades were strangling him tighter.<p>

"Oh come on. You recovered your composure already? Can't you just start screaming again?" Jose sighed as the shades released its grip. Gray panted heavily and glared at Jose.

"Ice ma-"

Jose gave his finger a little flick and Gray was thrown across the room.

Jose sighed heavily, "Please, just because the stupid council took my title away doesn't mean they took my magic away."

Gray coughed out blood. He wiped it away and slowly got up, "Ice make-"

And the shades got him again.

"I simply cannot understand. What must I do to break your pride? Why are all of you so stubborn? Well, it makes it more fun for me break you to pieces." Jose laughed to himself.

Gray sniggered, "Heh… do what you want… But you can never break me…or… urgh…Fairy Tail."

Jose stared at Gray, "Really?"

The shades gripped tighten.

"Urgh…" Gray controlled his voice. His eyes slowly strayed to the door, his mind crying for Juvia to return.

"Hoping for someone to save you? I doubt anyone could save you though." Jose smiled.

* * *

><p>Juvia jumped straight into the sea.<p>

"Ah… she jumped in." Happy commented.

"We can see that." Lucy replied.

"Shit. I'll just swim to catch her." Natsu dived in. It was quiet for… quite awhile.

"Is he dead?" Happy poked the water.

Natsu flew out of the water, "I thought I was going to die!" He panted and lay on the ground, "There's no sign of Gray or that rain woman down there though…"

"I believe that Gray is somewhere down there..." Erza said as she stared at the sea.

"EHHH?" They exclaimed.

"But why would she reveal where Gray is? Could this be a trap?" Lucy questioned.

"Indeed that could be true. But of all place, why did she run towards the sea when there are so many other water source?" Erza replied, "I believe that she thinks her room is extremely safe and that we cannot follow her… or it could be as you said, a trap."

"Then… would a submarine…" Lucy started.

"Bleh…" Natsu covered his mouth to prevent him from vomiting.

"Don't get motion sickness just from thinking of it!" Lucy screamed at him.

Erza sighed.

"Ne Lucy… Why don't you use one of your golden key? The water one." Happy suggested.

Lucy shivered, "I think we would be washed halfway across the country if I summon her."

"Yosh! Let's wait!" Natsu smiled and sat up straight.

* * *

><p>Juvia swan quickly down to her room. The water feels cold and sick, almost as if it was warning her that something had happen.<p>

She opened the door, her room was in a mess and Gray was crumpled at one corner of the room.

"Ma…master… You…" Juvia stuttered.

"Oh you are back?" Jose grinned; the air around him was cold and deadly.

"How could you? You promise Juvia…" Juvia cried and started running towards Gray.

"Naughty girls should be punished."

And she was thrown out of the room; the door was shut tight from magic.

"Master open up! You promise Juvia!" Juvia cried.

"I did?" Jose exclaimed, "Oh yes, I did, didn't I. You also promise me that you will help me to get back at Fairy Tail, but you betrayed me too. So isn't this fair?"

"No…" Juvia slammed the door with her fist.

"Now just be a good girl now and hear your beloved cry in pain." Jose laughed.

Juvia clenched her teeth, she knew her own power was not enough to defeat Jose, she needed help. She needs to save Gray even if it means giving him back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy was drawing circles in the sea water.<p>

"She's not coming up is she…?" Natsu sighed.

"Aye…" Happy agreed sadly.

"Tch… We can't just sit here and wait." Erza got up.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"She's really not coming up…" Natsu pouted.

A head pop out of the water.

"SHE CAME UP!" Natsu jumped backwards.

"Aye!"

"Please… Please save Gray sama!" She cried.

Erza marched towards her, "Bring us there."

Juvia gave them each an air bubble and led them down. She explained the situation with tears and regret.

"Gray sama was hurt and I left him alone with…If only I stayed behind…" Juvia cried bitterly.

Erza patted her shoulder, "Now is no the time for tears."

"I'll kill that guy." Natsu said dangerously.

They reached her room. The door was shut tight. Erza drew out a sword and slashed the door, the door remained shut but the wall cracked.

Erza smiled and started slashing at the wall, the rest followed.

They all could hear Gray's strangled cries inside.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed and he slammed his fist down hard.

The wall broke; water flowed in rapidly into the room.

"Get Gray!" Erza commanded as she swam towards Jose, her movement slowed due to the water. Natsu ran to Gray's side and carried him over his shoulder.

"Water slicer!" Juvia commanded the water to attack Jose.

"Let's get out of here!" Erza pointed upwards. They all swam up.

Gray was barely breathing when they reached the shores. Lucy kneeled down at his side, "Gray…wake up…" Lucy patted his face gently.

Erza and Natsu stood up and glared toward the sea.

"How dare you all?" Jose cursed as he emerged from the water, "I'll KILL You… I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Erza and Natsu got into battle positions. Shades started appearing.

"You will now face the consequences of hurting one of our comrades." Erza changed her armour.

"Titania… I'LL RIP YOU APART AND SENT YOUR PARTS BACK TO FAIRY TAIL!"

Juvia was looking at Gray, his infected wound was bleeding badly. Someone had obviously forced the wound open. His face was swollen from punches and slaps, his lips cut from biting to prevent screams from coming out. His neck was bruised from being strangled.

"So cruel." Lucy covered her mouth as she was inspecting his wounds.

Rain started falling.

"Yes… So cruel…" Juvia whispered, her anger focused directly on her previous Master, "I'll never forgive him..."


	6. Chapter 6 Gray's Friends

Hey! My mind was wondering a lot these few days… Having lots and lots of story ideas stuff in your head is no good TT… I was thinking after this story what should come next? Should I write about another manga or continue with this manga? Argh so many stories… If I write Fairytail fanfic… who should I pair Gray with now (A guy or a girl)? Or should I not write romance at all (Adventure?)? Ah… I better not get so worked up yet when I'm not even done with this… My ideas won't run away… they'll simply haunt me so . Enjoy this chapter too…BTW this one is the last chapter.

Do give me reviews… Be it good or critical, however no insulting.

I dun own Fairy Tail in reality, but I own them in fantasy.

I sincerely thank all those that reviews; I was smiling whenever I see one new review (Am I crazy for doing that?).

I hope that you would like to read my future stories….

* * *

><p>Jose was angry; no he was not angry, he was furious. He hated it when people go against him. He hated it when things did not go his way; he hated it when he loses. He hated when his prey get away. He hates Fairy Tail.<p>

Jose glared at the people who dared to defy his plans, who dared to stand up and fight him when they are mere trash. Except for Titania, her sin is bigger. The fact that she chooses Fairy Tail over his guild is a sin.

"I'll never forgive him..." Juvia cried.

Jose rolled his eyes, "Please, why would I need-"

Juvia charged, shocking everyone on the scene.

Jose snorted as he attacked her, his shades forming into a tornado. Juvia's body turned to the rain itself; vanishing for a moment, only to reappear behind Jose, "Water slicer." She whispered. Jose raised his hands to defend himself.

"Where are you looking at?" Natsu rushed in, his fist connected with Jose jaw. He smashed into the nearest tree, smashing it. Erza with her black wing armor charged in and her sword made contact with him or so she thinks.

"How foolish." Jose voice was cold and menacing. He raised his hand and his shades flew past all of them, heading straight to Gray, Lucy and Happy.

"No!" Erza shouted as she dashed back hoping to be the one to that the blow.

The shades hit a certain blue hair mage, covering her body as it shocks it with lightning.

"Ju…Juvia will not allow you to hurts Gray sama….Urgh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the lightning shock intensifies.

Gray stared at Juvia, his eyes widened in shock to see his ex-warden using her body to protect him.

He summoned with whatever that was left of his magic, "Ice make…"

Lucy looked down, "Gray! Your awake!"

"Hammer!" Gray shouted, focusing all his energy on Jose.

A hammer appeared on top of Jose as it smashed down on him, breaking his concentration.

"Uhnn…" Juvia turned to look at Gray; there were tears in her eyes.

"Juvia's glad... that… that Gray Sama is safe." She whispered as she collapsed to the ground.

"Juvia!" Gray called out, trying his best to get up.

"Gray… you should not move around…I'll get her." Lucy forced a smiled as she moved towards Juvia's limp body.

Natsu was attacking Jose with fire dragon breath while Erza was raining down swords on Jose.

"I'll destroy him since he matter so much to you trash! I'll make you all cry with tears of regret!" Jose screamed out as his shades started charging toward Gray again.

Gray saw the shades he closed his eyes preparing for the impact. Lucy was screaming. He never felt the impact, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Juvia standing in front of him with her knees shaking and Natsu was further in front, taking in the entire blow. His body was raw from the blow and blood was everywhere. Natsu was slumped forward as he staggered to get back his balanced, "Heh" He snorted, still staggering and spat out blood, "That ain't anything…." He glared at Jose

Gray shivered at the thought of that blow hitting Juvia or him, they would definitely die.

Natsu ran forward, stunning the proud Jose (who had always thought that no one could survive that blow).

Erza had re equipped with the Fire empress armour, "Natsu! Eat this!"

She slashed fire towards Natsu.

Natsu smiled and swallowed it, "Thank you for the meal."

"Dragon Slayer secret art, Fire Dragon Fist!" Natsu shouted out as rapidly rain down punches down on Jose.

Jose spat out blood as he glared. Erza once again re equips to the black wing armour and slashed across Jose's chest.

"How dare you…" Jose grabbed his wounded chest and staggered back, edging towards the sea.

"Water Nebra!" Water from the sea shot up, throwing him upwards, as he was falling the sea waves rose to engulf him.

"Open the gates, AQUARIUS!" Lucy summoned, "Go and washed him away!"

"Tch, don't bother giving command that I would naturally do!." Aquarius glared at Lucy, Aquaruius then raise her vase, "ORRAAAH!"

The waves turned to tidal waves and washed Jose away, along with the rest of them...

"Why me too?" Lucy screams echoes throughout the whole area.

"Tch… I hit the others too…" Aquarius muttered before forcing her gate to close.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone safe?" Erza called out as they landed just outside a town.<p>

"Yeah… Gray is not though…" Lucy called out.

"Juvia's fine too." Juvia replied, her eyes were glaring at Lucy.

_Why is she always clinging onto Gray sama? Is she? No could it be? She is a love rival?_

"What do we do with this?" Natsu grabbed an unconscious Jose up.

"You will pass him to us." A voice spoke. They all turn towards it and an army of rune knights faced them.

"Oh okay." Natsu replied as he threw Jose across.

They took Jose and cuff him, dragging him to a carriage.

"Wait! I thought he was released?" Juvia questioned, shocked at the sudden arrest of her previous master.

"No he was not. He escaped, spreading the word that he was released but it is nothing we cannot handle." The leader replied coolly.

Juvia looked down, "I see…"

"You are free to go." He waved his hands as if he was dismissing them and the army left the place silently.

"What's with them?" Natsu snorted.

"Nene… Don't you think Gray looks like he is suffering?" Happy commented.

"Gray sama!" Juvia was first to reached Gray's body. His brow was furrowed, his eyes squeeze shut.

"Ah… it must be the seawater that caused him such pain. He needs to go to the hospital now." Erza grabbed Gray's arm and lifted him up.

"He will be fine… right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! This is Gray we are talking about." Natsu laughed.

* * *

><p>Gray woke up to a white room, white floor, white bed. He froze…<p>

_This feels familiar… am I captured again? _

That was when he noticed Juvia sleeping at his side. He unconsciously gave a smile stroked her hair, realizing for the first time that her hair was soft and nice to his touch. He wanted to touch her hair more…

_I'll just touch it for five more seconds…_

"Yo Gray!" Natsu called out. Gray snapped his hands away.

"Glad to see you awake." Erza gave him a warm smile.

"GRAY SAMA! You are awake!" Juvia shot up suddenly, seeing him awake with her bare eyes she smiled and hugged him, "I'm so glad!"

"She Liiiikes you." Happy teased.

Gray blushed, "Wha…"

"He Liiiiikes you." Happy continues.

"Somehow when you say it continuously, it is no longer funny." Lucy commented.

Happy stared at Lucy blankly before suddenly crying, "LUCY'S A MEANIE!"

"WHAT DID I DO?" Lucy shouted trying to strangle the cat.

The room was filled with laughter until…

"Mr Gray Fullbuster, it is time for your injection." The nurse smiled, her right hand holding a syringe, a little of the content spurt out from the needle.

Gray paled, "I feel fine… I don't think I need it."

"Come on. You ain't afraid of swords and magic but you are afraid of a puny needle?" Natsu mocked.

"Who says I am afraid?" Gray retorted.

"Yes! Gray Sama is not afraid of a puny little needle!" Juvia defended.

Erza smirked, "Then take your shot, Gray."

Gray went even whiter, "… I will… but… but I don't need it…"

He tried to move away, a pair of strong hands grabbed him from the back, "This is for your own good." Erza smiled sweetly as her hands' grip tighten, and yes, Gray was captured the second time.

* * *

><p>After Gray recovered, they went towards Balsam town, just a little way west from Magnolia. Erza suggested staying there for a night to relax but she actually wanted Gray to be more comfortable especially after the ordeal he had gone through.<p>

Lucy smiled as she took a relaxing bath in the hot spring, she could see some sparks between Gray and Juvia.

When she arrived to the room, Natsu and Erza was preparing to have a pillow fight while Gray just wanted to sleep, Juvia... just wanted to sleep beside him.

_He must be tired from everything that happened. And why don't Juvia just tell him how she feels. _

Lucy sighed.

"I'll take out Erza right nooooow!" Natsu grinned evilly as he threw the pillow straight at Erza.

"Oh dear." Gray sighed

"Fool!" Erza jumped up to dodged the attack and the pillow went straight to Gray's face.

"Gray Sama is your face alright!" Juvia held Gray's face close to hers to examining it.

Gray turned bright red and pushed her away.

_What was that? Something is wrong with me… Why is my heart beating so fast?_

He closed his eyes and count to ten. Before he reached four another pillow hit him.

"Natsu…Why you…!" Gray started stripping, dismissing his feelings as if they never existed.

"Juvia will pray that Gray sama will have sweet victory…" Juvia blushed at the sight of Gray's bare body.

Gray threw a pillow at Natsu, "Guaghh!"

Natsu then threw one at Erza, which Erza stopped before it could hit her with full impact, "Not bad." She smiled and relaxed when she saw Gray back to his usual strong self.

"Ahahaha" Lucy laughed and pulled up her sleeve, "Maybe I'll give this a go too!"

A pillow slammed into her and she flew out of the room smashing the door in the process.

"…Then again maybe I'll sit this one out… I'd die." Lucy cried as she lay on the floor, before getting up to take a walk to wait till their pillow fight was over.

Gray threw a few pillows at Juvia, silently telling her to join. She smiled and joined in. Together they laughed at each other mistakes. And Natsu and Gray gain new injuries from the pillow fight. Well… they played till they all collapsed from fatigue.

Juvia fell beside Gray, his eyes were closed and he was still panting. She slowly inched her way closer to Gray and laid her head gently on Gray's outstretched arms before hugging him to sleep. Gray could feel everything that Juvia was doing but he does not want to push her away. He could not understand his reaction toward this rain girl.

_Love?_

He thought, he tried to think exactly why would it be love but when he could not find a reason he thought,

_Nah._

Juvia could hear Gray's heartbeat. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of leaving him...

_Though Juvia badly wants to join Fairy Tail now… But Juvia cannot abandon Gajeel… Juvia will see you again._

* * *

><p>On Lucy side, she met up with Loki, who saved her from two mages that wanted to take advantage of her. Every fibre in her body tells her that Loki is afraid of her but she just cannot understand why.<p>

She wanted to know the reason why so she invited him to a bar to drink, but he would not reveal anything. She gave up, giving a reason that no matter what happens they are still friends.

Lucy was about to leave when Loki grabbed her sleeve.

"Wait." He whispered. He stood up slowly still holding to her sleeve. His face was dead serious and his eyes spoke of loneliness and guilt. He slowly embraced her, "Lucy…" His whisper echoes in Lucy's brain, causing her to blush a little.

"Y-yes?" Lucy stuttered.

He squeeze her tightly as if he was a little boy that was afraid of the dark, "I… don't have long to live."


End file.
